En otro mundo y con todas las habilidades de la fantasía ¿Ahora que?
by BrickyLemming
Summary: Dios accidentalmente me mató y como compensación me envío a otro mundo, con una misión y con la posibilidad de aprender todas las habilidades de dan hacia de mi mundo y ahora ¿Que haré con mi nueva vida? La mayoría las ideas que se usarán en esta historia no son mías. Derechos reservados a sus respectivos creadores.
1. Prólogo

Simbología

'Persona hablando'

(Persona pensando)

('Persona hablando mentalmente')

[("Susurro")]

['Persona hablando por comunicador']

*"Uso de Habilidad"*

[Cántico*

Prólogo

'Y por mi culpa estas muerto, perdón.' (????)

'Ya veo.' (????)

Aparecí sentado en una silla en una gran sala de color blanco, no había nada, ni paredes ni ventanas solo un gran espacio en blanco, que en el suelo había solo una alfombra, sobre ella una pequeña mesa con 2 sillas, sentado en una de ellas estaba un señor mayor que se llamó a si mismo Dios, junto a el estaba un pequeño televisor que estaba sobre un mueble a lado de el.

'Estas muy calmado en esto, al saber que es tu muerte…' (????)

'No puedes llorar sobre leche derramada, lo que pasó ya paso.' (????)

Y la persona en frente de mi es Dios. O al menos el dice que lo es. Para que dios diga que te mato por error, no se siente como si estuvieras muerto.

Si recuerdo correctamente, estaba internado en un hospital. Me terminaban de hacer una operación en el corazón. Me habían puesto un marcapasos. Ya había pasado el tiempo de reposo y me iban a dar de alta. Ya estaba esperando que pasara la noche para regresar a casa, pero en la noche mientras dormía sentí un pequeño dolor en el corazón ya al despertar termine aquí.

Como un niño de 15 años tendría que tener un marcapasos. Tenía problemas del corazón. No pregunten.

'Olvide revisar la habitación en el que estaba el sujeto que estaba en las ultimas y en lugar de el lancé el juicio a ti que aun no era tu momento.' (Dios)

'Bueno al menos no morí siendo atropellado por un camión o por la caída de un rayo. Y este lugar ¿Es el cielo?' (????)

'No, este no es el cielo, este es mi despacho personal en el reino de los dioses en el que vivo, aquí yo puedo descansar de mi trabajo como supervisor de la Tierra y el cielo. Has sido invitado aquí por mi. Ermm … Jo .. Joshua'. (Dios)

'Joshua. Soy Joshua Rodríguez pero solo dígame Josh.' (Josh)

'Si, Si , el pequeño Josh.' (Dios)

Dios saca 2 latas de refresco, me da una y abre la suya.

'Pensé que usted tomaría alcohol.' (Josh)

'¿¡Crees que soy como aquellos dioses borrachos!?, *Suu*(ruido de sorber). Ya estoy viejo para el alcohol y solo lo tomo en fiestas y reuniones.' (Dios)

'Lo siento es que lo ponen como pan y vino.' (Josh)

'Hijo los humanos me pusieron varios nombres a lo largo de su existencia, no tengo solo una identidad. Velo como las diferentes caras de un mismo dado'. (Dios)

También abro mi refresco y tomo un sorbo. Delicioso.

'Bien, entonces ¿Qué me pasara ahora? Cielo o infierno ¿Cuál?' (Josh)

'No, no, moriste por mi error, así que puedo revivirte inmediatamente.' (Dios)

Dios habla vacilantemente. ¿Qué pasa? Me pregunto si hay un problema.

'No puedo revivirte en tu mundo original. Lo siento, pero hay una regla y las circunstancias no lo permiten.' (Dios)

Le pregunte seriamente '¿Cuáles circunstancias?' (Josh)

'Imagina al cielo como una purificador de agua y embotelladora de la misma. Primero las almas se reúnen un solo lugar y se les retira sus recuerdos. Has escuchado la expresión "Ver la vida completa ante los ojos", es por que el alma esta sufriendo una extracción de sus recuerdos, algunas almas se escapan de este filtro y vuelven a su cuerpo porque su alma aun no ha terminado algún asunto y aun esta anclado a la Tierra. Tu alma no paso este primer proceso y por eso no puedes acceder al cielo y reencarnar en un niño otra vez. Segundo, si piensas que devuelva tu alma a tu cuerpo original, no se va a poder, como a las botellas recicladas tu cuerpo fue declarado en estado de defunción y tus órganos ya fueron donados y ahora tienen nuevos dueños, o sea perdiste tu embase. Y el tercero como los dos anteriores, sin poder ingresar al cielo o poder regresar a tu cuerpo original solo habrá 2 opciones, reencarnarte en otro mundo o que tu alma pase por el limbo por toda la eternidad.' (Dios)

Estaba reflexionando con los ojos cerrados, pensando en lo que había dicho Dios. Sin embargo no pensé morir a la edad de 15.

'Ya no hay manera de que puedas volver a tu mundo, pero puedes continuar tu vida en otro mundo. Velo como una segunda oportunidad.' (Dios)

Seguía pensando sin siquiera ver al anciano en frente de mi.

'Se que podrías estar molesto por como esta las cosas. Realmente lo siento por las circunstancias, pero--' (Dios)

'Esta bien.' (Josh)

'… … ¿Esta bien?' (Dios)

Lo interrumpo respondiendo de inmediato y Dios me mira con cara confundida.

'Entiendo las circunstancias de tu posición, no tengo la intención de forzar las cosas y lo que le hicieron a mi cuerpo no me importa y espero que las personas que recibieron mis órganos estén mejor que antes. Además estoy agradecido con ser revivido. Esta bien.' (Josh)

'… Realmente, para que tengas esa personalidad. Que te fueras de este mundo es realmente lamentable.' (Dios)

'Esta bien, no siempre soy así. Mi personalidad cambia con respecto a la situación.' (Josh)

'Pero, al menos déjame expiar algo. Puedo darte algo que quieras.' (Dios)

'Bueno, incluso si lo dices…' (Josh)

No conozco a que tipo de mundo iré, será bueno tener un poco de información y a base de ello obtener algo útil.


	2. Obteniendo la expiación de Dios y una ra

**_Simbología_**

'Persona hablando'

(Persona pensando)

('Persona hablando mentalmente')

[("Susurro")]

_['Persona hablando por comunicador']_

**_*"Uso de Habilidad"*_**

***_Cántico_**]

Capitulo 1. Obteniendo la expiación de Dios y una razón.

'Antes que nada, al mundo que voy. ¿Qué clase de lugar es?' (Josh)

'Comparado con tu mundo original, no es tan desarrollado. Puedes compararlo con lo que tu mundo llamaría Edad Media. Bueno, ni tanto, hay indicios de que algunos lugares están progresando en su tecnología.' (Dios)

'Hmm... Ya se lo que deseo. Pero aun no me decido.' (Josh)

'Oh, que es lo que necesitas. Te concederé cualquier cosa.' (Dios)

'Viendo que es un mundo en donde esta sufriendo un avance lento en su progreso los peligros serán mayores que en mi anterior mundo y para ello quería pedir una habilidad que me ayudara a sobrevivir, pero no me decido cual seria la mejor opción.' (Josh)

'Observando desde tu punto de vista tienes razón. *Chasquido* Ya se, me permites tu teléfono un momento'. (Dios)

Con cara confundida le entregó mi teléfono a Dios. Me pregunto que hará.

'Gracias y ahora...' (Dios)

Al recibir mi teléfono, Dios empieza a revisarlo y después de un tiempo lanza un pequeño rayo sobre el.

'Listo, ahora ten.' (Dios)

'¿Qué le has hecho?' (Josh)

'Viendo que no te puedes decidir en una habilidad, decidí revisar tu teléfono para ver que tipo de habilidad se adaptarla para ti. Después de mucho buscar pensé ¿Qué más da? Así que instale en tu teléfono una aplicación que te permita obtener todas las habilidades de la industria del entretenimiento de tu mundo.' (Dios)

Estaba boquiabierto. Pensar que Dios me daría una indemnización de este tamaño. ¿Cómo no podría estar en shock? Antes de que pueda decir algo Dios me interrumpió.

'No solo eso, incluso podrás obtener las armas, armamento, objetos, materiales líneas de sangre, etc. Esto podría ayudarte en tus viajes.' (Dios)

Espera, esto es más de lo que pedí, estaba apunto de reprocharle cuando me interrumpió de nuevo.

'Espera aun hay más, aunque las aplicaciones directas como llamadas, mensajes o el correo electrónico no estarán habilitados pero podré llamarte en caso de que tengas alguna duda y necesites mi consejo, también la aplicación de mapas se actualizará en el mundo que reencarnes. Así no habrá manera de que te pierdas. (Dios)

Esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, parecía que aún no iba a terminar y aquí se siente que hay "gato encerrado". Así que antes de que Dios continuara hablando lo interrumpí.

'Espera, estoy agradecido con todo lo que me esta dando pero algo me dice que hay algo detrás de esto. ¿No es así?' (Josh)

'Vaya, parece que se me fue de la mano. Te diste cuenta, ¿Verdad? (Dios)

'Nadie daría tanto material a alguien, a no ser que lo necesite para un trabajo. Dígame ¿Qué pasa?' (Josh)

'Verás, necesitaré tu ayuda para un asunto a futuro, eso es todo lo que te puedo decir. Se que es egoísta de mi parte pedirte algo después de lo que te hice pero entiende por favor. Debido a las leyes no te lo puedo decir ahora. Te lo diré todo en su momento.' (Dios)

'Eso lo entiendo, parece que necesitas ayuda en un asunto que no puedes interferir en ello y para eso me estas dando las herramientas para que pueda ayudarte. Así que si necesitas mi ayuda, puedes contar conmigo.' (Josh)

'Vaya eso me tranquiliza, se que pudo contar contigo con esto. Bueno, por favor acércate'. (Dios)

Me acerqué lentamente a Dios y de repente me rodeo un aura cálida.

'No tendría sentido que mueras luego que reencarnes, te daré un aumento en tus habilidades básicas y físicas y además afinidad a todo tipo de atributos y magias, entre otras cosas. Ahora será difícil que mueras y así esto nunca volverá a suceder. Mientras que un dios estúpido no deje caer un trueno divino o seas arrollado por un carreta celestial, por ahora no tendrás nada nada preocuparte.' (Dios)

El dice eso mientras se ríe de si mismo. Mientras pienso...

(Eso no es gracioso, eso seria algo imposible y vergonzoso que me sucediera) (Josh)

'Una vez que te envié, no podré intervenir porque esta prohibido. Aún así podrá a llamarme cuando tengas alguna duda'. (Dios)

'Muchas gracias por todo'. (Josh)

'No, soy el responsable por este incidente y también te estoy pidiendo un favor. Siento darte esta carga después de reencarnar'. (Dios)

'No te preocupes. Gracias por darme esta segunda oportunidad y por supuesto lo ayudaré en su asunto'. (Josh)

'Bueno, te veo luego'. (Dios)

Dios sonríe y luego pierdo la conciencia.

/

'Ay, mi cabeza.' (Josh)

Me acabo de despertar en medio de una gran pradera sin ningún bosque o rastro de civilización alrededor.

'Así que ... no era un sueño.' *Hmm* (Josh)

El teléfono empezó a sonar. Parece ser Dios quien me esta llamando.

'Hola...' (Josh)

_['Hola Josh. Veo que llegaste a salvo.']_ (Dios)

'Si y con un gran dolor de cabeza' (Josh)

_['Perdón por eso. Transmití todas tus memorias directamente a tu nuevo cuerpo y tu cerebro no pudo soportar toda la carga de una, es por eso te duele la cabeza.']_ (Dios)

'No podría esperar a que mi cerebro asimilada lentamente mis memorias.' (Josh)

_['Lo siento, no podía. Una acción como esta fuera del sistema de reencarnación local llamaría la atención en el reino de los dioses. Debía ser rápido.']_ (Dios)

'Entiendo, no quieres llamar la atención de los otros dioses y bien ¿Donde estoy?' (Josh)

_[Estas en el mundo #5 que creé. Los habitantes de este mundo lo llamaron Mevlin.]_ (Dios)

'Espere, ¿Cuantos mundos creo?' (Josh)

_['¡Eso no es importante! Escucha no puedo mantenerme comunicado contigo por mucho tiempo así que seré breve. En tu teléfono encontraras una aplicación llamada P14Y3R. En ella tendrás una guia de como usarla. Eso es todo. Cuidate, te llamaré cuando necesite tu ayuda.']_ (Dios)

'De acuerdo y gracias por esto.' (Josh)

_['No necesitas agradecerme, fui yo que cometió el error y te estoy pidiendo un favor después de lo que te hice. Esta es mi forma de disculparme.']_ (Dios)

Después de esa última frase la llamada se terminó.

'Bueno... Será mejor que revise el sistema' (Josh)


	3. Conociendo el sistema P14Y3R

**_Simbología_**

'Persona hablando'

(Persona pensando)

('Persona hablando mentalmente')

[("Susurro")]

['Persona hablando por comunicador']

"Uso de Habilidad"*

[Cántico*

**_*_**

**_Capitulo 2. Conociendo el sistema P14Y3R_**

'Bueno... Será mejor que revise el sistema.' (Josh)

Al revisar el menú del teléfono encontré la aplicación P14Y3R. Pero al ejecutarla la pantalla del teléfono se oscureció y una luz extraña provino de la cámara frontal.

_['Empezando escaneo... Por favor no se mueva.']_ (????)

Una luz amarilla empezaba escanear mi cuerpo completo de arriba a abajo.

_['Escaneo completo. Comenzando vinculación con el usuario.']_ (????)

'Que demonios... Esta es una especie de omni... ¡Ahh!' **_*Gritó de dolor*_** (Josh)

Ni siquiera pude terminar la frase cuando una gran corriente eléctrica recorría mi cuerpo. Era tan insoportable que me desmaye en pocos segundos.

**_*_**

'¡Auch! Carajo... No quiero sufrir otra vez eso.' (Josh)

Me desperté otra vez en el mismo lugar. Solo se veía que era más tarde. Viendo que no había nada cerca empecé a revisar mi teléfono.

**_*¿Hmm?*_** 'Que extraño... No encuentro mis aplicaciones y archivos.'

No había nada en mi teléfono. Bueno, no era del todo cierto. Solo se encontraba el sistema P14Y3R en el teléfono y aún conociendo los riesgos, ejecuté el programa.

'Esto no parese nada fuera de lo ordina...' (Josh)

_['Nuevo usuario establecido.']_ (????)

'¿¡Que demonios!?' (Josh)

Una voz había provenido del celular. Parecía la voz de un niño.

_['Saludos nuevo usuario']_ (????)

En la pantalla del teléfono apareció una esfera gris con rayas verticales como ojos. Se parecía mucho a una mascota de un ending de un anime que había visto hace tiempo. Era muy lindo.

_('Saludos soy 4DV1C3 o puedes llamarme Advice. Y seré su guía durante su uso del sistema P14Y3R. ¿Como debo llamarlo usuario?')_ (Advice)

'Josh.' (Josh)

_('Muy bien usuario Josh, el sistema P14Y3R o sistema Player es un programa diseñado para la mejora del mismo. Este programa se divide en Estado, Habilidades, Inventario, Compañeros, Mascotas, ADN, Tienda y Lotería.')_ (Advice)

(Tiene muchas funciones, será mejor saber todo de una vez) 'Explícame la función de cada una por favor.' (Josh)

_('El Estado muestra tus estadísticas básicas (Fuerza, Vitalidad (**HP**), Resistencia, Destreza, Agilidad, Inteligencia, Magia, Maná (**MP**), Sabiduría, Suerte y subvariables como Probabilidad de Crítico.')_ (Advice)

'Explícame las características de cada una, Por favor.' (Josh)

_'Fuerza o STR controla el daño que puedas causar, también afecta a daño con armas de fuego y larga distancia (**ATK**) y la cantidad de peso que puedes soportar.' 1/**STR** = 3/**ATK**_

_'Vitalidad o **VIT** es la cantidad de **HP** que tienes y la velocidad de recuperación de la misma.__1/**VIT** = 10/**HP** \ 0.3/**RHP** p/ minuto'_

_'Resistencia o RES aumenta tu defensa (**DEF**) y stamina. También reduce la velocidad de cansancio.__1/**RES** = 2.25/**DEF**_

_'Destreza o **DEX** rige en la habilidad del usuario en el uso de armas como sin ellas. También aumenta la velocidad de reacción y coordinación corporal.'_

_'Agilidad o **AGI**. rige en la velocidad (**VEL**.) y flexibilidad del usuario (**EVA**.)'_ _1/**AGI** = 1.5/**VEL** \ 2/**EVA**_

_'Inteligencia o **INT**. Aumenta el potencial de adquirir nuevas habilidades. También aumenta la cantidad de mana del usuario y aumenta la Prob. de Crítico.'__1/**INT** = 0.1/**PdC**._

_'Magia o **MAG**. Aumenta el daño mágico (**At.Mag**) , la defensa mágica (**Df.Mag**) , la piscina de maná (**MP**) aumenta y la capacidad de aprender magia aumenta. '__1/**MAG** = 1/**MP** \ 2/**At.Mag** \ 1.5/**Df.Mag**__'_

_Maná o **MP**. Es necesaria para la ejecución de magia. La cantidad esta establecida en tu piscina de maná. Ciertas habilidades te permiten aumentar el tamaño de la misma, reducir el cantidad de maná en los hechizos o aumentarlos (depende de las habilidades)' 1/Maná = 10 **MP**_

_'Sabiduría o **WIS**. Muestra que a través de tu conocimiento en posesión, la capacidad de tomar la decisión correcta y la regeneración de maná.__1/**WIS** = 0.3 **RMP** p/ minuto.'_

'Y_ finalmente SUERTE o LUCK. Es el indicador de suerte del usuario. También aumenta ligeramente los rasgos anteriores aleatoriamente al subir de nivel. También aumenta la obtención de mejores recompensas y la prob. de crítico.' __1/LUCK = 0.2/**PdC**_

'_La subvariante Probabilidad de Crítico o PdC es la capacidad de causar gran daño sin necesidad de golpear un lugar vital o punto débil. Solo puede aumentarse con habilidades ya que con los estados solo aumenta minusculamente. Puede dar hasta más del 70% del Daño total.__1/PdC = 0.3% de provocar daño adicional.__'_

_'**Habilidades:** Poderes especiales, técnicas marciales, magia, etc. Podrás obtener habilidades de diferentes maneras ya sea por cuenta propia, modificaciones genéticas, líneas de sangre, herencias, etc. También podrás obtenerlas por la tienda y la lotería'_

_'**Inventario**: El sistema tan bien incluye un inventario el cual le permitir a guardar armas, armaduras, accesorios, materiales, alimentos, etc. Las cosas no se deterioran en el inventario.'_

_'**Mascotas**: En tus viajes encontraras animales o criaturas que quieran seguirte. Ellos tendrán una Zona de Recreo donde estarán descansando hasta que los llames.'_

_'**ADN**: Necesitarás algunos cambios en tu ADN para ciertas habilidades. Aquí se mostrara en porcentaje los cambios que obtendrás.'_

_'Y esta la **Tienda** y **Lotería**. En la tienda podrás obtener habilidades, mascotas, genes, armas, armaduras, materiales (ya sean especiales o básicos) entre otras cosas a base de P.Exp que se obtiene al cumplir misión es o derrotar enemigos._

_Los materiales, armas y armaduras se dividen en 8 categorias, **Común**, **Poco Común**, **Raro**, **Único**, **Ancestral**, **Legendario**, **Fantasmal** y **Divino**._

_Las habilidades, genes y mascotas se dividen de manera diferente, en 6 categorías: **Normal**, **Raro**, **Super Raro**, **Super Super Raro**, **Legendario** y **Divino**._

_En la tienda solo puedes obtener todo de hasta rareza Común hasta Única. Para mayor rareza debe obtenerlos ya sea mejorarlos, crearlos u obtenerlos de la Lotería. La probabilidad de obtener los premios en la lotería serían los siguientes:_

_Con los materiales, armas y armaduras._

**_Divino: 1%_**

**_Fantasmal: 4%_**

**_Legendario: 5%_**

**_Ancestral: 15%_**

**_Único: 20%_**

**_Raro: 25%_**

**_Poco común: 30%_**

_Y con las habilidades, genes y mascotas._

**_Divino: 5%_**

**_Legendario: 10%_**

**_SSR: 20%_**

**_SR: 25%_**

**_Raro: 40%_**

(Bueno sabiendo todo esto se que debo hacer primero.) 'Podrías mostrarme mi estado.' (Josh)

La pequeña figura desapareció de la pantalla y en su lugar se mostró una silueta en su lugar. Era una versión avatar (Tipo Xbox 360) de mi y de bajo de ella había una tabla que decía lo siguiente:

_**Nombre**: Joshua Rodríguez_

_**Especie**: Humano (99%)_

_**Género**: Masculino_

_**Nivel**: 1_

_**Profesión**: Ninguna_

_**Exp:** 0_

_**HP**: 1000/1000_

_**RHP**: 30 **HP** p/ minuto._

_**MP**: 750/750_

_**RMP**: 12 **MP** p/ minuto._

_**ATK**: 300_

_**DEF**: 225_

_**At.Mag**: 100_

_**Df.Mag**: 75_

_**Vel**: 105_

_**Eva**: 140_

_**PdC**: 5 (1.5% de P. de daño adicional)_

**_Estado:_**

**_VIT: 100_**

**_Maná: 70_**

**_STR: 100_**

**_RES: 100_**

**_DEX: 40_**

**_AGI: 70_**

**_INT: 30_**

**_MAG: 50_**

**_WIS: 40_**

**_LUCK: 10_**

**_Habilidades:_**

**_Habilidades pasivas:_**

_***Resistencia al los relámpagos**. **(Raro) Lv. (3)**_ _Reduce el daño eléctrico en un 15%_

(Wow. Ese shock eléctrico que recibí debió ser muy fuerte para estar al nivel 3) (Josh)

_**Únicas**:_

_**Advice****. (Divino) Lv. (1)**_ _I.A. del sistema que se comporta como un hermano pequeño para el usuario. Posee casi todo el conocimiento a base del sistema pero esto es solo a base del conocimiento y experiencias del usuario que probablemente haya olvidado._

**_Cuerpo adaptable. (SSR) Lv. (Max)_**

_El cuerpo del usuario puede soportar los cambios en su cuerpo sin la mayoría de los prejuicios, pero aun así necesitará de algunas habilidades o ayudas para soportar la incompatibilidad de ciertas ramas de habilidades._

**_Aptitud para todos los atributos. (LG) Lv. (--)_** _El usuario será capaz de aprender movimientos y magia de todos los atributos pero no combinar los que son incompatibles sin las habilidades o ADN necesarios._

**_Quickly Learning. (SSR) Lv. (Max)_**

_El usuario será capaz de aprender habilidades y magia mas rápido que comúnmente pero no podrá con ramas de habilidades que tengan que ver con el sistema._

**_Comprensión de lenguaje. (LG) Lv. (--)_** _El usuario será capaz de entender y hablar cualquier idioma._

**_Comprensión de escritura. (LG) Lv. (--)_** _El usuario podrá escribir y leer cualquier texto en cualquier idioma._

**_Rasgos Negativos._**

**_*_****_Corazón dañado. _**

_El corazón del usuario esta débil debido a que su cuerpo fue creado a base de su cuerpo original en la Tierra. Al poseer una alta vitalidad el daño progresa lentamente. Se le recomienda al usuario enmendar este rasgo inmediatamente._

'Bueno eso es preocupante... Necesitaré Exp o conseguir una habilidad que me ayude con ese rasgo. Advice podrías mostrarme el inventario.' (Josh)

'Por supuesto hermano' (Advice)

**_Inventario._****_Equipado:_**_* Ropa de hospital.__* Teléfono._

**_Guardado._**_* Ropa de aldeano.__* Espada de acero común__* Bolsa con 10 monedas de plata. y 5 de oro._

'Que bueno que me diera ropa y algo de dinero. No quisiera caminar a paños menores a un pueblo. Me tomarían por loco. De acuerdo pequeño Advice, por favor equipame la ropa de aldeano y la espada de acero. Por favor guarda la ropa de hospital, tal vez valga algo.' (Josh)

_(__'Entendido.') (Advice)_

Mi cuerpo empezó a brillar y en un santiamén estaba vestido con la ropa de aldeano y con la espada de acero enfundada en la cintura.

**_Mascota:_**

Advice.

(¿Eh? Por que dice que Advice es una mascota si es una I.A y una habilidad) 'O-oye Advice ¿Eres una habilidad o una mascota?' (Josh)

_('Soy lo que llamarían una mascota o compañero virtual con la capacidad de recopilar información del sistema para ayudar a mi hermano.') (Advice) ***Lo dice con una ¿Sonrisa?***_

(Advice puede ¿Sonreir?, pero si no tiene boca... Bueno eso no importa. Lo mejor será moverse. Parece ser que es como medio día o las 2 de la tarde y no se donde esta el pueblo más cercano) 'Advice puedes indicarme donde esta el mapa, quiero llegar a un pueblo antes de que haga de noche.' (Josh)

_('Pero hermano aun nos falta revisar la lotería y quien sabe tal vez encontremos algo para resolver tu problema.')_ (Advice)

'De acuerdo, no pierdo nada con intentarlo. Veamos la lotería.' (Josh)

La pantalla de estado desaparece y una ruleta lo remplaza. La ruleta empieza a girar y se detiene y después aparece una caja en el inventario.

'Advice vamos al inventario y veamos que obtuve.' (Josh)

'¡Okay!' (Advice)

**_Inventario._**_* Ropa de hospital.__* Bolsa de dinero.__* Caja de lotería._

Abrí la caja de lotería y lo que apareció fue:

**_Habilidad: HUD. (Divino) Lv. (--)_**

Sin necesidad de que el usuario este revisando su teléfono el sistema se ira directamente a su cerebro con todas las aplicaciones a del mismo (míni mapa, brújula, medición de salud (**_HP_**), maná (**_MP_**), rasgos negativos del usuario y compañeros y menú principal con las funciones del sistema y estado del usuario. INT sube 5 puntos.

Después de leer la descripción de la habilidad el teléfono desaparece de mi mano. Y antes de que pudiera decir algo a Advice, sufrí un fuerte dolor de cabeza en el momento.

'¡Ahhh Otra vez no! (Josh) **_*se desmaya de nuevo*_**'

_('Hermano ¿Que te pasa?')_ (Advice)

Después de sufrir el nuevo dolor algo bloqueo parte de mi visión.

'Uh que dolor. Ahora se como se sienten mis tíos después de unas cervezas y la pelea por las tierras de la abuela. Advice sigues ahí. (Josh)

_'Hermano por fin despertaste.'_ (Advice)

(Escucho la voz de Advice en la cabeza) '¿Cuanto tiempo me desmaye?' (Josh)

_('Hermano te desmayaste por 1 hora. Al parecer tu cerebro no soporto la transferencia del sistema y te desmayaste te por la sobrecarga.')_ (Advice)

'Decirme esto un poco antes me hubiera ayudado.' (Josh)

_'No preguntaste' (Advice)_**_*Sonríe*_**

**_*Con una gota gorda en la cabeza*_**(Tal parece que también te puede molestar como un hermano menor) 'Bien hermanito que es lo que tengo alrededor de mi vista.' (Josh)

_('Es el HUD. Esta diseñado a base de tu estado y las aplicaciones de tu teléfono puedes seleccionar el "menu" con tu mente.')_ (Advice)

En mi vista había un mini mapa en la parte superior derecha, una barra azul con un 1 en la parte inferior y sobre ella 3 tablas de diferente color (Roja, azul y verde). Al lado derecho de la misma había diferentes opciones de menú y al lado izquierdo espacios en blanco.

'Bien veamos mi estado de nuevo.' (Josh)

Pienso en la ranura que parecía ser la opción de estado. Y esta aparece.

**_Nombre: Joshua Rodríguez._**

**_Especie: Humano (99%)_**

**_Género: Masculino_**

**_Nivel: 1_**

**_Profesión: Ninguna_**

**_Exp: 0_**

**_HP: 1000/1000_**

**_RHP: 30 HP p/ minuto._**

**_MP: 750/750_**

**_RMP: 12 MP p/ minuto._**

**_ATK: 300_**

**_DEF: 225_**

**_At.Mag: 100_**

**_Df.Mag: 75_**

**_Vel: 105_**

**_Eva: 140_**

**_PdC: 5.5 (1.5% de P. de daño adicional)_**

**_Estado:_**

**_VIT: 100_**

**_Maná: 70_**

**_STR: 100_**

**_RES: 100_**

**_DEX: 40_**

**_AGI: 70_**

**_INT: 35_**

**_MAG: 50_**

**_WIS: 40_**

**_LUCK: 10_**

**_P_****_asivas:_**

**_Resistencia al los relámpagos. (Raro) Lv. (3)_**

**_Resistencia al dolor mental (SR) Lv. (2)_**

_Reduce el daño y cansancio mental en 10%_

**_Únicas:_**

**_*Advice. (Divino) Lv. (1)_**

**_*Cuerpo adaptable. (SSR) Lv. (Max)_**

**_*Aptitud para todos los atributos. (LG) Lv. (--)_**

**_*Fast Learning. (SSR) Lv. (Max)_**

**_*Comprensión de lenguaje. (LG) Lv. (--)_**

**_*Comprensión de escritura. (LG) Lv. (--)_**

**_*HUD. (Divino) Lv. (--)_**

**_Rasgos Negativos._**

**_Corazón dañado_**.

(Parece que esa gran jaqueca me dio una resistencia, se agradece). Ahora Advice revisemos el mínimas y encontremos el pueblo más cercano. (Josh)

_('Claro hermano *Se abre el mini mapa* Veamos... El asentamiento humano más cercano esta pasando el bosque que esta al norte. Hay 2 rutas que puede tomar, puede rodear el bosque o pasar a través de el.')_ (Advice)

(Atravesar el bosque seria peligroso. Aunque tenga un estado mayor no se si hay alguien superior a mi en el bosque) 'Advice ¿Cuanto tardaría llegar rodeando el bosque?' (Josh)

_('A pie tardaríamos 3 días en llegar pero si atravesamos el bosque no tardaríamos mas de medio día.')_ (Advice)

**_'*Haaa*_** Aunque sea mas peligroso necesitamos llegar lo mas rápido posible para establecernos. Advice... Vamos por el bosque.' (Josh)


	4. El Bosque

**_Simbología_**

'Persona hablando'

(Persona pensando)

('Persona hablando mentalmente')

"Susurro"

[Hablando por comunicador]

**_*"Uso o nombre de la habilidad"*_**

***Cántico**]

**_*_****_*_**

**_Capitulo 3. El bosque_**

Habiendo decidido ir a través del bosque. Advice y yo estábamos en camino.

'Y dime ¿Como se siente estar dentro de otra persona? (Josh)

'No es tan diferente cuando estaba en su teléfono excepto que aquí puedo comunicarme con usted a través de sus pensamientos pero no puedo leerlos si usted no quiere. Tengo mas información del sistema gracias a sus recuerdos pero parece que algunos están bloqueados y no puedo tener acceso a ellos. Es como si no quisieran que supiera lo que contienen.' (Advice)

'Bueno, hermanito no indagues mis recuerdos demasiado. Hay cosas que un niño pequeño no debe ver.' (Josh)

'De acuerdo hermano' (Advice)

'Gracias. (Que bueno que no presione más el tema). Parece que estamos en la entrada al bosque.' (Josh)

'Hermano ahora debes tener mayor precaución. No sabemos que pueda haber dentro.' (Advice)

(Advice tiene razón. Ahora que he reencarnado no quisiera morir antes de que dios me contara que misión tenía para mi. Seria estúpido morir en una emboscada en el bosque) (Josh)

Camine como unos 3 kilómetros en lo profundo del bosque y solo tenía que decir algo y era que ¡El bendito bosque era extenso. Ya casi ni se notaba la luz del día de lo extensa y de los grandes árboles que sus hojas cubrían el cielo!

'Hermano relájate. El estrés es muy malo para el corazón ¿sabe?' (Advice)

'Tch, tienes razón es solo que ya no se que hora es y el míni mapa no tiene reloj.'

'No se preocupe hermano. Quizás venga en la siguente actualización.' (Advice)

'Cómo que siguiente actualización. ¿Que quieres decir Advice?' (Josh)

Pero antes de que me contestara. Por el rabillo del ojo vi una sombra que se abalanzaba sobre mi y en un reacción rápida desenfunde mi espada cortando lo que sea que hubiera sido.

**_25 Exp_**.

Pero antes de checar que me había atacado una lluvia de piedras se abalanzó sobre mi. Desvíe algunos con mi espada pero algunos me golpearon en el cuerpo.

**_-1 HP_****_-2 HP_**

'Que demonios.' (Josh)

Y sin poder desviar todo me cubrí detrás de un árbol.

'¿Qué carajos me esta atacando.' (Josh)

Reviso el cuerpo cortado de lado a lado que cayó cerca del árbol para sobre que es lo que era. Un hombrecillo color verde del tamaño de un niño de 5 o 6 años color verde oscuro y con orejas y nariz largas y puntiagudas… No había que ser un genio para saber que me estaba atacando.

'Goblins… Que raro, normalmente te enfrentas a un slime al principio. Pero que se va a hacer.' (Advice puedes mostrarme el estado de los que me están atacando)' (Josh)

'De acuerdo. Ahí va' (Advice)

**_Goblin. Nv. 30_**

**_60/60 HP_**

**_15/15 MP_**

**_Goblin. Nv. 30_**

**_60/60 HP_**

**_15/15 MP_**

**_Goblin. Nv. 26_**

**_45/45 HP_**

**_10/10 MP_**

**_Goblin. Nv. 29_**

**_55/55 HP_**

**_10/10 MP_**

**_Goblin. Nv. 28_**

**_50/50 HP_**

**_10/10 MP _**

'Preguntare luego porque el nivel alto. Ahora debo encargarme de estas molestias y Advice, no veas… esto se pondrá feo.' (Josh)

Aunque tuviera mucho HP y la defensa alta, no me gusta el dolor. No tengo esa clase de gustos. Así que hice lo más lógico. Agarre lo que quedaba del cadáver cortado del goblin y en una mano lo use como escudo mientras llevaba la espada en la otra.

'¡Ahhhh!' (Josh)

Y con ese grito determinado me lance hacia los goblins. Bloque las piedras con el cadáver mientras me acercaba rápidamente. Ya estando cerca de ellos arroje el cadáver el que estaba más lejos mientras decapite a uno. No sentí ninguna dificultad al cortarlo era como cortar mantequilla. Después de decapitarlo seguí con el siguiente. Intento defenderse con un pequeño garrote de madera pero aun así lo corte en diagonal sin ninguna resistencia. Otro intento abalanzarse sobre mi y con una estocada atravesé su cuerpo y con rapidez arroje el cadáver inerte a otro que intentaba huir. Al que le había arrojado el medio goblin ya estaba en razón después de semejante golpe e intento correr pero con un movimiento veloz lo alcance y lo corte en forma vertical de abajo a arriba y el último intentando zafarse del cadáver de su amigo intento huir y yo solo le arroje la espada y esta se clavo en su cabeza causando que su cuerpo finalmente callera muerto.

**_118 Exp. _**

'Haa… Haa…' Caí en una rodilla con dificultad para respirar *siente nauseas y vomita* (Josh)

'*¡Hermano!*' (Advice)

'¡No te preocupes! Estoy bien. Haa… Haa… Es solo que es la primera vez que veo y huelo tanta sangre. Y Advice porque estoy tan cansado. (Josh)

'Tu cuerpo no esta acostumbrado a tu nueva fuerza, lo que provoca que uses más energía de lo normal. No te preocupes, te acostumbraras con el tiempo.' (Advice)

No pensaba que esto pasaría. La barra verde en la parte inferior del HUD había perdido un cuarto de esta y se esta recuperando lentamente. Así que eso es la estamina, la verdad no creí que me dejara cansado.

'Hermano ya se esta haciendo tarde. Recoge los cadáveres de los goblins podrían servir luego. Por ahora hay que encontrar un refugio ya que como supones es más peligroso viajar de noche.' (Advice)

'Entendido' (Josh)

Sin siquiera preguntar fui por los cadáveres de los goblins.

**_INVENTARIO_**

_6 Cadáver Goblin._

_4 Espadas cortas oxidadas_

_3 honda de piel_

Ya después de recoger lo que había será mejor encontrar un refugio. Antes de entrar al bosque vi una región montañosa en el bosque al noroeste y en lo profundo del bosque puedes notar como la luz del día se iba poco a poco y me retrasaría si me encontraba más situaciones como esta.

'Será mejor movernos, pasemos por las colinas y montañas, debería haber una cueva por esa región.' (Josh)

'Buena idea, será más fácil encontrar un refugio en montañas.


	5. El Bosque II

**Simbología**

'Persona hablando'

(Persona pensando)

('Persona hablando mentalmente')

"Susurro"

_[Hablando por comunicador]_

**_*"Uso o nombre de la habilidad"*_**

*[**Cántico**]*

**_Capítulo 4. El bosque II_**

Seguimos caminando al suroeste al noroeste hacia la región montañosa y mientras caminaba estaba revisando mi estado.

**Nombre:** Joshua Rodríguez.

**Especie:** Humano (99%)

**Género:** Masculino

**Nivel: 1**

**Profesión:** Ninguna

**Exp:** 143

**HP: 1000/1000**

**RHP: 30 HP p/ minuto.**

**MP: 750/750**

**RMP: 12 MP p/ minuto.**

**ATK: 300**

**DEF: 229.5**

**At. Mag: 100**

**Df. Mag: 75**

**Vel: 106.5**

**Eva: 142**

**PdC: 5.5** (1.5% de P. de daño adicional)

**Estado:**

**VIT: 100.**

**Maná: 70**

**STR: 100.**

**RES: 102**

**DEX: 41.**

**AGI: 71**

**INT: 35.**

**MAG: 50**

**WIS: 40.**

**LUCK: 10**

(Mi RES, DEX y AGI aumentaron un poco y con solo unos golpes pero me agarraron desprevenido, apenas reaccione y lo peor me canso demasiado rápido. Haa… Al parecer necesito entrenar para controlar mi estado. Con esa pelea con los goblins me enseño que aun con un estado alto sin entrenamiento es más perjudicial que beneficioso.) (Josh)

'Hermano está pensando en esa pelea ¿No es así?' (Advice)

'Cómo lo supiste.' (Se supone que no pude leer mis pensamientos si no quiero) (Josh)

'Se te nota en toda la cara' (Advice)

'Espera, ¿Cómo puedes saber qué cara pongo si estas dentro de mi cabeza?' (Josh)

'Gracias a tus recuerdos puedo saber que tipo cara pones en ciertas situaciones. Aunque debo admitir que a algunos recuerdos son muy graciosos. Ja ja ja… Que estupideces hicisteis en tu infancia.' (Advice)

'Deja eso de lado… es personal, pero bueno. Me podrías decir porque esos goblins tenían un nivel alto pero eran muy débiles en el sentido de que un grupo de soldados comunes los vencería.' (Josh)

'No se, la información que te mostré es solo una estimación de sus verdaderos estados, tal vez exista una regla que afecte a diferentes especies en su forma de crecer pero hasta obtener más información esto es especulación.' (Advice)

'En serio, creí que serias más listo.' (Josh)

'¡Idiota! No le prestaste atención a Dios o leíste mi descripción. El sistema sólo obtiene información de la Tierra y de ella solo se la información que alguna vez tu cerebro obtuvo. ¡Sigo siendo nivel 1!' (Advice)

'Bueno pero no te enojes.' (Que tu hermano menor te llame idiota… si que duele) (Josh)

Después de eso… Iba caminando a buen ritmo. Calculaba que en media hora llegaría a las montañas y mientras caminaba hablaba con Advice de cualquier tema.

'Oye ya que estas en mi cabeza ¿Dónde te alojas?' (Josh)

'Bueno, en primer lugar no estoy técnicamente en tu cabeza. El sistema obtuvo una pequeña actualización cuando tu teléfono se mezcló con la habilidad HUD. Esto causó que yo, originalmente estaba en la memoria interna del mismo me transporte a una de las Zonas de Recreo ya que me catalogaron como mascota.' (Advice)

'Es bueno saberlo... Por un momento pensé que estaría a en algo como el vacío de la mente o el subconsciente.' (Josh)

'Eso podría ser , la verdad no entendemos totalmente…' (Advice)

Antes de que Advice pudiera continuar con su explicación una flecha pasó a un lado de mi seguido de un grito y se escuchaba que estaban combatiendo. Al principio pensaba ignorarlo si no fuera porque un aviso me apareció en la cara.

**_Salva a la "Loba Blanca"_**

_Una manada de lobos estaba migrando cuando ocurrió una emboscada de parte de un grupo de hobgoblins. En esa manada habita una loba blanca (variante rara) Salvarla podría conseguirte un nuevo aliado._

_Recompensa extra si descubres la causa de su migración._

**_RECOMPENSA._**

**_x 1500 Exp._**

**_x Nuevo aliado._**

**_Extra: ?_**

Después de quitar el aviso que apareció, lo siguiente se mostró debajo del mini mapa.

**_*Mata hobgoblins. 0/6_**

**_*Salva a la "loba blanca"_**

**_* Descubre la causa de su migración._**

Bueno después de que eso se mostrara sin perder tiempo me acerqué al conflicto que se estaba escuchando no sin antes ver contra que me voy a enfrentar. Le pedí a Advice que me diera lo que podía de sus estados.

**_Lobo negro Nv. 25_**

**_160/160 HP_**

**_30/30 MP_**

**_Lobo negro Nv. 25._**

**_160/160 HP_**

**_30/30 MP_**

**_Lobo negro Nv. 27._**

**_175/175 HP_**

**_50/50 MP_**

**_Lobo negro Nv. 29._**

**_200/200 HP_**

**_65/65 MP_**

**_Lobo negro Nv. 30._**

**_215/215 HP_**

**_50/50 MP_**

**_Lobo negro Nv. 29_**

**_200/200 HP_**

**_65/65 MP_**

**_Lobo Blanco Nv. 181_**

**_30/130 HP_**

**_210/210 MP_**

Y los hobgoblins….

**_Hobgoblin espadachín. Nv. 80_**

**_280/280 HP_**

**_60/60 MP_**

**_Hobgoblin espadachín. Nv. 80_**

**_280/280 HP_**

**_60/60 MP_**

**_Hobgoblin guerrero. Nv. 75_**

**_250/250 HP_**

**_50/50 MP_**

**_Hobgoblin guerrero. Nv. 76_**

**_252/252 HP_**

**_50/50 MP_**

**_Hobgoblin cazador. Nv. 75_**

**_240/240 HP_**

**_60/60 MP_**

**_Hobgoblin mago. Nv. 80_**

**_180/180 HP_**

**_200/200 MP_**

**Nota: Los estados son estimados por una simulación hecha por Advice. No son estados reales ya que no están ligados al sistema.**

Estaba un grupo 6 lobos negros, ya se veían que el que eran adultos por su tamaño y había uno blanco y se veía que era uno joven. Este estaba protegido por los negros. Frente a ellos habían 6 hobgoblins, se veían que eran experimentados. Un equipo medianamente equilibrado a mi parecer. El combate ya había iniciado con los lobos con obvia desventaja. Los espadachines estaban enfrentándose a 2 lobos negros parecían estar emparejados, los espadachines los cortaban pero solo hacían poco daño…. Será porque los lobos tendrán una habilidad defensiva o las armas de los hobgoblins son de mala calidad. En otro lado otro habían otros 2 conteniendo a los que sostenían la mazas aunque los lobos eran más ágiles que los que enfrentaban, pero sus ataques, cuando acertaban, podrían aturdir a sus oponentes, cosa que no desaprovecharan y antes que se dieran cuenta un golpe mando a volar a un lobo y este se estrelló contra un árbol.

Los que tenían más problemas eran los que se enfrentaban al cazador y al mago. El cazador mantenía a raya con su arco a los demás para que no apoyaran a sus compañeros y el mago intentando eliminarlos con bolas de fuego y podría si no fuera por la loba blanca que contra atacaba al mago con unas estacas de hielo que contrarrestaban sus ataques. La pelea parecía estar en punto muerto si no fuera porque otro lobo fue eliminado por los espadachines siendo atravesado por una espada directamente en su boca. No podrían estar parejos en 2 grupos de 2 contra 1 estaban en desventaja y lo sabían, esperando poder apoyarlos uno salió corriendo sólo para ser herido por una flecha en una pata trasera. Cuando eso paso me dije "ya le entro" y me fui corriendo directamente contra uno de los espadachines. Aun no estoy al 100 y ni así siquiera noto cuando su brazo izquierdo se fue volando al aire….

(Joder aun no estoy acostumbrado a mi estado… en verdad esto cansa.) (Josh)

Y aun cuando reaccionó después del ataque no pudo hacer nada ya que lo había decapitado.

'Muy bien ¿Quién es el sig…. (Josh)

**_'ROOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRR'_**

Un rugido se escuchó en lo profundo del bosque y con el sonido de pisadas pesadas acercándose a gran velocidad. Entonces lo vi…. La primera cosa que sabía que era ya que lo había visto mucha veces en mi mundo pasado…. En un juego.

**_'ROOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRR'_**

Parecía que con su simple presencia el combate que había iniciado se detuvo y como no. Era de gran tamaño, más o menos como de un tanque. Parecía tener piel blanca eso si no fuera que en la mayoría de las partes del cuello para abajo parecía que lo habían despellejado dejando ver lo que conforma su sistema muscular con unos agujeros de metal en algunas partes del cuerpo. En su cabeza no tenía ojos pero por alguna razón sentía que nos estaba observando. Su boca dejan a salir mucha saliva y en ella se veían 4 filas de dientes dentro de su boca y tenía grandes colmillos en la parte inferior de la misma y con gruesas garras en las manos y en los pies y eran pequeños en comparación a su gran cuerpo. Ya sabia a que nos estábamos enfrentando.

'Un Berserker' (Josh)

**_'ROOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRR'_**

_**(*Nota: Busquen Xcom 2 Berserker en imagenes y sabrán cómo luce.)**_


	6. Pelea contra el Berserker

**Simbología**

'Persona hablando'

(Persona pensando)

('Persona hablando mentalmente')

"Susurro"

_[Hablando por comunicador]_

**_*"Uso o nombre de la habilidad"*_**

*[**Cántico**]*

**_Capítulo 5. Pelea contra el Berserker_**

Una criatura de gran tamaño de piel despellejada color blanco y con sangre en los puños se había presentado durante le batalla de los hobgoblins contra los lobos negros. Y con su simple presencia detuvo la pelea anterior en la cual Josh se metió para cumplir su primera misión la cual cambio.

De esto:

***Mata hobgoblins. 1/6**

***Salva a la "loba blanca"**

**+* Descubre la causa de su migración.**

A esto:

***Salva a la "loba blanca"**

**+*Mata al Berserker.**

Nadie sabía qué hacer a excepción de uno, que reaccionó a la aparición de la criatura.

('¡Advice! ¡Estado, ahora!') (Josh)

('¡Si!') (Advice)

_**Berserker (Xcom 2)**_

_**Especie:** Miscelánea por modificación genética (Mutón 60%, Humano 20%, 20% Andromedon)_  
_**Género:** Hembra_

_**HP: 2800/2800**_  
_**MP: 50/50**_  
_**ATK: 400**_  
_**DEF: 150**_  
_**At. Mag: 0**_  
_**Df. Mag: 75**_  
_**Vel: 22.5**_  
_**Eva: 30.**_  
_**PdC: 15**_ _(4.5% de P. de daño adicional)_

**Estado:**

**VIT: 280. **  
**Maná: 0**  
**STR: 133.3. **  
**RES: 66.6.**  
**DEX: 75. **  
**AGI: 15**  
**INT: 15. **  
**MAG: 50**  
**WIS: 15. **  
**LUCK: 10**

(Joder…. Es literalmente un tanque andante. Si no tengo cuidado voy a sufrir mucho.) Eso estaba pensando cuando escucho una voz que provenía de uno de los hobgoblins.

'Ja ja ja. Al fin un desafío y yo creía que esta va cacería sería aburrida. (?)

'Tranquilízate Hod, no sabemos qué es esa cosa. Debemos tener cuidado.' (?)

'Cierra la boca Ic, solo míralo es grande, está fornido, por favor después de que lo matemos acabemos con ese molesto humano y terminemos nuestra cacería, daremos un festín con sus carnes. ¡Haaa! (Hod)

'Tch Idiota. Fex, Mer, no permitan que nuestra presa escape y ese humano pagará por la muerte de nuestro hermano. Lu vamos con Hod a que no lo maten demasiado rápido.' (Ic)

'Voy detrás de ustedes.' (Lu)

'Idiotas no se confíen, no sabemos que es capaz esa cosa.' (Mer)

'No se preocupen por los lobos. Nosotros nos encargamos. Tu humano no te muevas.' (Fex)

Así que son un equipo. Los que llaman Hod y Lu son los que usan las mazas. Ic es uno de los espadachines, Fex es el cazador que me está apuntando con su arco, y Mer es el mago, o bueno Maga ya que parece ser mujer.

('No creía que los hobgoblins se comunicarán entre ellos. Así que esta es la habilidad de Comprensión de lenguaje.') (Josh)

('Comprensión de lenguaje sería como un traductor universal, te permitirá comunicarte con la mayoría de las especies inteligentes que te encuentres.') (Advice)

('Eso lo explica, pero acerca del berserker. Tengo un mal presentimiento.') (Josh)

('¿Qué quieres decir?') (Advice)

('Piensa no cree que es raro que no haya atacado al vernos. Tú debes haber visto en mis recuerdos, su comportamiento en el juego durante combate… A no ser.') (Josh)

('¿A no ser que..? hermano.') (Advice)

('A no ser que está esperando su turno.') 'Uno de esos 3 va a morir.' (Josh)

'¿Qué quieres decir humano?' (Fex)

'Lo que escuchaste sordo. No sobrevivirán al primer golpe.' (Josh)

'¡Espera! ¿Puedes entendernos?' (Mer)

'Eso no importa ahora, presten atención todos, si quieren sobrevivir será mejor que me escuchen.' (Josh)

'Por qué deberíamos escucharte humano.' (Fex)

No le conteste. Solo desenfunde mi espada y me puse en guardia esperando lo peor.

'¡Haaa! Prepárate grandote porque cuando te mate serás mi cena.' (Hob)

'Adelante Hob, vamos atrás de ti.' (Ic)

'A por la cena' (Lu)

Los tres hobgoblin van corriendo hacia donde está la criatura y se preparan para atacar. Gin ataca primero dando un salto para golpear la cabeza con su maza, pero la criatura lo esquiva y lanza un golpe con su mano derecha a su atacante la cual es inútilmente bloqueada por Ic lo que causa que ambos sean lanzados lejos. Pero no nota que Lu se abalanza por el lado derecho y le da un golpe al Berserker…. O eso debió pasar ya que la criatura reaccionó rápidamente agarrando el cuerpo de Lu con su mano izquierda y este incapaz de zafarse intenta cortarle la mano.

'¡AHH! ¡SUÉLTAME MALDITA COSA!'... (Lu)

Al Berserker no le dio gracia, así que lo toma con sus dos manos, lo alza y le rompe la espalda con un rodillazo para luego lanzar el cadáver lejos de él.

''''¡Lu!'''' (Todos los hobgoblins)

'Los tres atacaron a la vez, ninguno le hizo daño y es más mató a uno de ustedes. Carajo. Será más difícil de lo que pensé.' (Josh)

Entendiendo la situación Josh se acercó rápidamente para pelear contra el Berserker en combate cercano. Se lanzó sobre el. Esquivo el primer golpe, el segundo y cuando Josh se preparaba para darle un golpe, el brazo del Berserker le dio un golpe directo en el pecho.

_**-175 HP**_

_**Joshua Rodríguez.**_

_**HP:**_ 825/1000

_**MP:**_ 750/750

'¡UAAAAAAA!' (Josh)

('¡HERMANO!') (Advice)

Debido a la fuerza del Berserker Josh fue arrojado un par de metros estrellándose contra un árbol.

_**-25 HP**_

_**Joshua Rodríguez. **_

_**HP:**_ 800/1000

_**MP:** _750/750

_*Coug* *Coug*_ (Josh)

('¡Hermano, estás escupiendo sangre!') (Advice)

('No te preocupes, estoy bien. Joder…. Es más diestro de lo que aparenta.') (Josh)

('No es así. Tal vez ya lo haya olvidado pero, los berserkers tienen la habilidad contraataque, lo que le aumenta un 40% en su DEX y AGI momentáneamente para contraatacar movimientos de cuerpo a cuerpo.') (Advice)

('Así que, si intento atacar otra vez de cerca….') (Josh)

('La probabilidad que recibas otra retribución como esa será alta.') (Advice)

('Necesitaré una manera de distraerlo y detener sus movimientos por un momento. ¿Pero cómo?') (Josh)

'Maldito cabrón ¡Vas a morir! *[**Magia de fuego**]* _***"Bola de fuego"***_ '(Mer)

Cuando Josh está pensando en una posibilidad de atacar al Berserker Los lobos recordaron a la criatura que veían y sin una posibilidad de ganar. Mer en un estado de cólera empezó a atacar a la criatura con su magia de fuego la cual no le hace mucho daño.

_**-15 HP**_

_**-15 HP**_

Berserker

HP: 2770/2800

MP: 50/50

En eso los lobos pensaron que sería un buen momento para irse. Pero…..

_**'RRRRROOOOAAAAARRRR'**_

'¡¿Que demonios?!' (Josh)

El rugido era tan fuerte que instintivamente Mer detuvo sus ataques se taparon los oídos. Y una vez que se detuvo pudieron sentirlo…. El miedo de morir.

('Advice, ¡¿Qué carajos fue eso?!') (Josh)

('No lo se. Ese movimiento no se encuentra en tus memorias. Al menos no en esta clase de la especie.') (Advice)

('¡¿Que?!') (Josh)

('Espera. Hermano observa a los demás. Creo que ya se que pasa.') (Advice)

Josh observa alrededor y ve que la mayoría tiene algo en común….. Están temblando de miedo. Parecía que el rugido les había afectado de alguna manera.

('Un rugido que causa pánico. Eso es sólo… pero este tipo no puede tener esa habilidad…. Esa solo la puede tener….') (Josh)

('Si hermano…. Como ya lo notaste eso fue la **_*"Faithbreaker"*_** (Ruptura de la fe)…. Uno de las habilidades de la Reina Berserker.') (Advice)

('Pensemos luego en cómo chingados un berserker normal obtuvo esa habilidad, ahora concentrémonos en sobrevivir.') (Josh)

Habiendo establecido su objetivo actual. Josh se preparó para el combate. Sin embargo…..

'No…. No….. ¡NO QUIERO MORIR! ¡AAAHHHHHH!' (?)

El grito de desesperación provino de uno de los hobgoblins, Fex para ser exactos, empezó a disparar flechas al berserker las cuales solo le rebotaban en la piel. Mer y la Loba blanca solo estaban paralizados del pánico. Y al parecer no era el únicos. Dos lobos empezaron a acercarse rápidamente a la criatura, pero en los ojos de los animales se notaban que estaban asustados y no atacaran con precisión ya que ahora solo reaccionan a su instinto de sobrevivir.

Se acercaron rápidamente empezaron a atacar con sus garras y dientes. El berserker intentaba sacárselos de en medio pero eran muy escurridizos, solo que después unas sombras aparecieron en las garras y fauces de los 2 lobos. Ya cuando atacaron unos se sostuvo mordiendo el brazo derecho y el otro con sus garras sosteniéndose de la pierna izquierda. Harto del insignificante ataque agarro al lobo que estaba en su pierna izquierda con su brazo izquierdo y lo golpeo contra el suelo, también al que estaba aferrándose a su brazo derecho lo estampó con un árbol cercano. Cabe señalar que no se escucho ningún ruido agonizante de los dos animales.

_**'RRRRROOOOAAAAARRRRR'**_

Con ese rugido la loba blanca, que estaba siendo zarandeada por sus compañeros, por fin despierta de su shock solo para ver a 2 de los suyos, en una mancha roja con pelaje negro, muertos a los pies de la criatura. Esto causó una gran ira a la loba, la cual empezó a atacar al berserker con todo lo que tenía.

'Hey Loba ¡Detente!' (Josh)

Obviamente la loba blanca no le hizo caso y siguió atacando, mientras el berserker empezó a quejarse ya que por fin le estaban haciendo daño y cuando estaba apunto de acercarse para atacar….

'¡MALDITA SEA, MUÉRETE DE UNA VEZ!' (Fex)

Fex seguía disparando flechas al berserker pero no hacían daño. Solo le quedaban 3 flechas y Lex ya se había hartado.

'¡AHHHH! ¡TÉCNICA DE COMBATE! _***"¡TIRO PENETRANTE!"***_' (Fex)

En la flecha que poseía Fex se reunió una pequeña cantidad de viento en un remolino.

('Hermano. Una cantidad de viento se está reuniendo en esa flecha.') (Advice)

('Crees que pueda causarle eso.') (Josh)

('Si solo fuera el daño que hará la flecha no sería capaz, pero con las pequeñas cantidades que hicieron esos 2 lobos y los constantes ataques de la loba, podría suceder.') (Advice)

'¡Joder…. Loba, Fex ¡Deténganse!' (Josh)

'**_¡MUEREEEEEE!_**' (Fex)

Una flecha imbuida con el poder del viento fue directo al berserker. Y este pensando que seria otro tiro inútil se quedó quieto solo para recibir un fuerte impacto.

_**-75 HP**_

_**Berserker **_

_**HP:** _2500/2800  
_**MP:**_ 50/50

Una gran cantidad de polvo se elevó en donde se encontraba la criatura. Impidiendo la vista a todos.

'Ja ja ja ja ¡Si en tu puta cara! Ja ja ja.' (Fex)

Fex en medio de su regocijo miró directamente a Josh.

'Ja mira eso estúpido humano, esa criatura ya no existe y ahora…. Voy a vengar a mi amigo.' (Fex)

'Idiota, no sabes lo que has hecho, enserio crees que ya termino.' (Josh)

Josh le recrimino escupiendo resto de sangre que tenía en la boca.

'De que estas hablando, acabe con esa ….' (Fex)

_**'RRRRROOOOAAAAARRRRR'**_

Antes de que Fex terminara de decir esa frase un gran rugido disperso el polvo en el área y se observó a una criatura de gran tamaño y con una flecha en el hombro derecho y no se veía nada contento.

'¿¡Que Diablos!?' (Fex)

'¡Es lo que intenté advertirles animal! Si esa cosa sufre suficiente daño entrará en "Furia" y se hará más rápida.' (Josh)

'¡¿Que cosa?!' (Fex)

El berserker estaba parado en frente de ellos y estaba en pose de ponerse a carrera y miraba fijamente a Fex.

'Pero por que está en... Oh no' (Josh)

El berserker salió corriendo directamente hacia Lux y estaba furioso, ya nada lo detenía.

'Quítense del medio si quieren vivir.' (Josh)

Y así los que lo escucharon se salieron del camino de la carrera del berserker. A excepción de una.

'¿¡Por qué demonios ella no se ha movido!?' (Josh)

('Quizás aún sigue paralizada por el Faithbreaker.') (Advice)

('¡Que chingados! Esa cosa pasó hace rato y ella sigue ahí petrificada…. Carajo esa cosa la va a barrer.') (Josh)

Josh corre a toda velocidad para alcanzar a la paralizada Mer antes de que sea la víctima del berserker.

'Maldita sea Mer, despierta carajo.' (Josh)

Por poco Mer terminaba como una bola de carne ensangrentada gracias a la salvada (tacleada) de Josh. En ese momento se fijó en algo. La herida que tenía en la pierna izquierda le dificultaba correr, lo que le dificultaba la carga. Josh ya tenía una idea de cómo acabar con el. Pero aun así el berserker se fue directo contra Fex que estaba preparando su penúltima flecha.

'¡NO TE TENGO MIEDO MONSTRUO. ESTO ES TODO O NADA! ¡TÉCNICA DE COMBATE! _***"¡TIRO PENETRANTE!"***_' (Fex)

Fex lanzó otra flecha de viento hacia el berserker.

_**Berserker **_

_**HP:**_ 2425/2800  
_**MP:**_ 50/50

Y sin inmutarse, el berserker siguió corriendo hacia Fex hasta agarrarme por la cara y estrellara en el suelo.

_'¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!**'**_ (Fex)

Y como diciéndole "¡Ya cállate de una vez!" empezó a golpearlo constantemente con sus puños en el suelo. Como si quisiera apaciguar su ira.

'¡Me la vas a pagar maldito! ¡Nadie mata a mis amigos! No te acobardes Ic.' (Hod)

'Voy contigo Hod.' (Ic)

Al parecer el ataque del berserker no les causó la muerte, solo se desmayaron con mucho daño encima. Llegaron a atacar la espalda pero poco pudieron hacer y sufrieron el mismo destino que Fex. Mientras con Josh….

'Vamos despierta maldita sea ¡DESPIERTA!' (Josh)

Josh estaba dándole bofetadas en la cara a Mer con poca fuerza para despertarla.

'¿Ah?' (Mer)

'Al fin despiertas, disculpa por el golpe, pero necesito tu ayuda. ¡Oigan lobos, si me entienden, vengan aquí que necesito su ayuda!' (Josh)

Pero Mer no le hizo caso, estaba atenta en las manchas color rojo que estaban en el suelo que alguna vez estuvieron sus compañeros. No solo la ira sino también la impotencia de hacer algo la afectaron e incapaz de soportar el pensamiento ella…

'*[**Que las llamas castiguen a mi enemigo….**]*' (Mer)

'Y así sería el plan… entendieron…. Pero ¿Qué?…' (Josh)

('Hermano un a gran carga de maná se está concentrando en ese hechizo que hace Mer…. Causara un gran daño…. Debes detenerla.') (Advice)

'Demonios Mer… no lo hagas.' (Josh)

'_***"¡Explosión Ígnea!"***_' (Mer)

Una pequeña bola de fuego se disparó rápidamente hacia la criatura que estaba distraída dando golpes al suelo donde estaban sus víctimas cuando de repente….

***BOOOOMM***

_**-175 HP**_

_**'ROARRR'**_

_**Berserker **_

_**HP:**_ 2250/2800  
_**MP:**_ 50/50

Una gran llamarada emergió acompañada de un rugido agonizante y un golpe pesado al suelo. El berserker había caído, su piel chamuscada. Al principio Mer , que estaba cansada por el exceso uso de mana, creyó que estaba muerto pero…..

'_**RRRRROOOOAAAARRRR**_'

'Joder, ahora no solo será más rápido sino que más fuerte…. Muy bien, nuevo plan.' (Josh)

('Hermano sabes que cuando enfureces lo suficiente a un berserker más haya de la furia…. Con su "Ira Ciega" siempre ataca al la persona que está cerca ya sea aliado o enemigo') (Advice)

('Lo sé, y podemos usar eso a nuestra ventaja') (Josh)

Me encontraba detrás del berserker distraído en los suyo. Habiendo enfundado mi espada y recogido el arco y la última flecha de Fex.

(Vaya…. No creería que todo este tiempo estuvo haciendo lo mismo.) 'Muy bien es ahora o nunca. ¡Oye Feo! ¡Por aquí!' (Josh)

Le tiro una piedra que estaba cerca para llamar la atención del Berserker.

_**-25 HP**_

La piedra se hizo añicos, pero logró su objetivo, atrajo su atención. Y ahora con el berserker en cólera se dirigió directamente hacia mí.

(Vas les vale ir al pie de la letra o estamos muertos) (Josh)

Mientras esquivaba los ataque del berserker un viento gélido se dirigió hacia nosotros, conociendo el ataque me quite de en medio dando directamente al berserker y congelando le la parte inferior de su cuerpo.

_**-25 HP**_

(Muy bien, primer paso, listo) (Josh)

El Berserker sin saber de donde provino el ataque y notando sus piernas inmovilizadas intentó liberarse golpeando el hielo, pero 2 lobos negros lo atacaron de cerca, logrando captar su atención a ellos y no al hielo.

En una especie de ataque tipo "Golpear y Correr" los lobos hacían un daño pequeño pero a la vez mantenían su distancia. Y en ello el berserker se mantenía tan atento en los lobos que no me notó acercándose a el rápidamente y en un derrape le corte la pierna izquierda, la misma que le hirió aquel lobo. Destruyendo el hielo y haciendo que se ponga de rodilla.

_**-175 HP**_ (20 d/ los lobos y 155 d/ Josh)

_**Berserker **_

_**HP:**_ 2025/2800  
_**MP:**_ 50/50

'Ley de Aquiles perra…. Descuidaste tu talón.' (Josh)

**'ROOOAAARRRR'**

El grito de dolor fue dado y al siguiente el berserker intento poner ser de pie pero solo hacia salir más sangre.

_**Berserker**_

_**Estado negativo:**_

_***Quemadura **_  
_***Sangrado:**_ Moderado

_**Q/ -20 HP **_

_**DS/ -50 HP**_

_**Berserker **_

_**HP:**_ 1955/2800  
_**MP:**_ 50/50

('Eso no lo vi venir, pero esto lo hace más fácil de derribar.') (Josh)

El berserker se me acercaba usando su brazo izquierdo como apoyo pero una bola de fuego impactó directamente en su cara.

-15 HP

Mer había salido de su escondite y le lanzaba otra bola de fuego.

_**-15 HP**_

'¡Estúpido por aquí!' (Mer)

Mer le volvió a lanzar otra bola de fuego atrayendo su atención.

_**-15 HP**_

Al parecer Mer entendió cuál era el plan. Ante el ataque y la provocación de Mer, el berserker de dirigió rápidamente hacia Mer.

**_Q/ -20 HP _**

**_DS/ -30 HP_**

Y cuando estaba cerca 3 estacas de hielo le impactaron en la espalda.

_**-20 HP**_

La loba también salió de su escondite y aulló para llamar a sus últimos 2 compañeros.

Y lo mismo se fue dirigiéndose hacia los 3 rápidamente y antes de que se acercara se separaron en diferentes direcciones.

Confundido directamente persiguió a uno de los lobos negros. Perdiendo aún más sangre.

_**DS/ -50 HP**_

El berserker ignoraba el dolor y la pérdida de sangre como si no fuera nada y rápidamente alcanzó al lobo. Estaba preparando la última flecha para atraer su atención hacia mi cuando de repente el otro lobo se abalanzó rascándose y mordiéndole la piel quemada de su espalda.

_**-15 HP**_

_**-10 HP**_

El berserker intentaba sacarse de la espalda al lobo, pero son una pierna, usando un brazo para ayudarse a moverse. Y con el otro tiene un lobo atrapado. El Berserker se estaba irritando, se sentó y ya con el brazo libre agarró al que tenía en la espalda.

Levantó a los 2 lobos en ambos brazos y con un pequeño salto con toda la fuerza que tenía golpeando a los 2 contra el suelo. Luego se levantó solo paso ser atacado por la loba y Mer. Ya cansado de lo mismo levantó a los 2 cadáveres y las lanzó hacia ellas. La loba esquivo rápidamente el cadáver de su amigo pero Mer, como ya estaba cansada por el exceso uso de maná solo pudo reducir el daño que le causó y cayó desmayada.

_**-60 HP**_

_**DS/ -60 HP**_

_**Berserker**_

_**HP:**_ 1645/2800  
_**MP:** _50/50

_**Mer. Nv:**_ 80

_**HP:**_ 30/180  
_**MP:**_ 10/200

Teniendo a Mer indefensa fue directamente hacia ella. No lo voy a permitir.

'Hey, por aquí ciego.' (Josh)

Corrí rápidamente hacia el Berserker dándole una tacleada.

_**B -50 HP**_

_**J -20 HP**_

Sin una pierna y sin esperar el ataque, el berserker perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espada dándome tiempo de recoger a la desmayada Mer lejos de la pelea junto a la loba blanca mientras que la criatura intentaba ponerse de pie.

('Hazme un favor y cuídala, además necesito que me ayudes una última vez. Congela la mayor parte de su cuerpo pero deja descubierta la cabeza….. ¿Cuando? Lo sabrás pronto.') (Josh)

Después de decir eso me aleje de ellas y me puse en frente del berserker que estaba recuperando su equilibrio.

'Muy bien, aquí se termina todo.' (Josh)

('Hermano, viendo lo que piensas te digo que es una locura.') (Advice)

('Vas a intentar persuadirme.') (Josh)

('No y por desgracia para los 2…. Me encantan las locuras.') (Advice)

Prepare la última flecha que había mientras que el berserker, que recuperó su equilibrio, se acercaba hacia mí a toda velocidad.

(Sabes, algo que aprendí en mi vida pasada al lanzar o disparar un proyectil es solo apuntar a donde quieres que llegue el tiro y cuando estés apunto de disparar.) 'No pienses en nada.' (Josh)

Con eso dicho, deje volar la flecha hacia el objetivo que estaba apuntando…. La flecha vi lo directamente al berserker que se acercaba en carrera solo para que le diera de lleno en el cráneo, en donde están los ojos, cubiertos por el hueso del cráneo, dando le en medio de ellos y rompiendo el hueso.

_**"Crítico" -255 HP**_

_**Berserker **_

_**HP:**_ 1390/2800  
_**MP:**_ 50/50

_**Estado negativo:**_

_***Cegado **_  
_***Sangrado:**_ Serio

(Mierda…. Todo este tiempo y solo le hemos quitado la mitad de HP. Pero eso no importa, la flecha logro su propósito, ahora esta segado y su desangrado aumento, solo hay que esperar…) (Josh)

Después de eso, una tormenta de nieve y hielo empezó a rodear al berserker y comenzándolo a congelar desde abajo hacia arriba, este intento salirse pero ya tenía la pierna, el brazo izquierdo y parte del torso congelado y con en brazo derecho intento romperlo pero también termino congelado.

_**-115 HP**_

La loba blanca se notaba que estaba apunto de colapsar debido a la cantidad de maná empleado en la magia.

_**Lobo Blanco Nv 18 **_

_**HP:**_ 130/130  
_**MP:**_ 30/210

El área alrededor término en un manto de nieve con una criatura congelada en medio de este. El Berseker estaba congelado del cuello hacia abajo y sin posibilidad de moverse.

_**'ROOOAAAAARRRRRR'**_

El berserker en un intento de romper el hielo se empezó a moverse desesperadamente sin éxito.

'¡Ahora! ¡Ahhhh!' (Josh)

Salí corriendo directamente hacia el poniéndome detrás de su espalda y con un gran salto clave mi espada en su cuello.

_**"Crítico x2" -315 HP**_

_**Berserker **_

_**HP:**_ 960/2800  
_**MP:**_ 50/50

(¿Como que Crítico x2? Descubramos esto después de matar a este bastardo.) (Josh)

El berserker sintió mi espada entrar en su cuello, y a causa de esto una gran cantidad de sangre empezó a fluir de él.

(Esto no es suficiente, necesito hacer más daño mientras esté congelado.) (Josh)

Con mi espada en su cuello, intente girar mi espada, pero la piel del berserker es dura y dificulta la acción

_**-100 HP**_

_**DS/ -100 HP**_

Berserker

HP: 760/2800  
MP: 50/50

_**Estado negativo **_

_***Cegado **_

_***Congelado **_

_***Sangrado:**_ grave

(El gran desangrado le baja mucho HP, sin sigue así morirá. Esto está ganado.) (Josh)

Pero el berserker no moriría sin pelear. A través de sus agujeros de metal que tenía incrustados en su cuerpo, empezaron a secretar una sustancia color óxido y con ellas el aumento de fuerza y acciones desenfrenadas comenzaron al romper el hielo.

('Advice, ¿Sabes que ocurre?') (Josh)

('Al parecer está dejando salir diferentes fluidos a través de los orificios que hay en su piel, estos parecen ser analgésicos y estimulantes muy fuertes.') (Advice)

('Y eso significa…..') (Josh)

('Que esta cosa luchará hasta la muerte.') (Advice)

Debido a los poderosos estimulantes, el cuerpo del berserker empezó a temblar y con ello el hielo poco a poco comenzó a quebrarse. Yo seguía encima del berserker intentando causarle mas daño pero…

_**-50 H**_

_**-30 HP**_

_**-10 HP**_

(Carajo…. Cada vez le estoy haciendo menos daño.) (Josh)

Después se escucha como se rompe el hielo hasta que….

_**'ROOOOOAAAAAAARRRRR'**_

El berserker se libera del hielo y da un gran rugido. ¿Enserio? Acabo de apuñalar su cuello y aun puede rugir. Luego empieza a zarandearse, haciendo que me cayera de su espalda.

_**DS/ -100 HP**_

'¡Me lleva la!…. ¡Gouu!' (Josh)

_**J -50 HP**_

_**Joshua Rodríguez. **_

_**HP:**_ 840/1000  
_**MP:**_ 750/750

Si no fu era por que mi _**DEF** _y _**RHP**_ fuera alta habría perdido más _**HP**_. Eso solo seria el lado bueno, el malo por otra parte sería que cuando me quitaba de encima mi espada se partió a la mitad dejándolo del tamaño del tamaño de un cuchillo.

'Puedo saborear mi columna.' (Josh)

En eso miro mi espada.

'Genial…. Lo que me faltaba.' (Josh)

Mientras tanto el berserker intentaba sacarse lo que quedaba del filo en su cuello sin éxito.

_**Berserker **_

_**HP:** _570/2800  
_**MP:**_ 50/50

_**Impulso: **_

_***Reducción de daño: DEF: +50 **_

_***Aumento de daño: ATK: +70**_

_**Estado negativo **_

_***Cegado **_

_***Sangrado:**_ grave

_***Sobrecarga de estimulante.**_

El berserker sin saber donde estoy empieza a dar golpes de diestra a siniestra solo golpeando al aire.

_**DS/-50 HP**_

_**DS/-50 HP**_

'Excelente, ahora lo único que lo dañada será el desangrado o un golpe crítico.' (Josh)

('Eso no es del todo cierto, necesitas otro golpe crítico y será su fin') (Advice)

('Tienes razón, pero con que arma, esta espada es muy corta, si me acerco demasiado podría dañarme con uno de sus golpes alocados, y supongamos que me acerco y no me hace papilla, como esta cosa podría atravesar la piel sin tener un punto de penetración….. No hay manera.') (Josh)

No hay manera, ¡Es una locura!

('Parece que ya te diste cuenta…. Y dime ¿Que piensas?') (Advice)

('Pienso de que es una estupidez, que no tenemos otra mejor idea y que dolerá mañana.') (Josh)

('A las 3.') (Advice)

('A las 3.') (Josh)

Me paro en frente del alocado berserker y reviso su HP.

_**Berserker **_

_**HP:**_ 360/2800

_**MP:** _50/50

('Uno.') (Advice)

'Dos.' (Josh)

'('¡Tres!')' (Advice y Josh)

Salí corriendo directamente hacia el alocado berserker, esquivando todos los golpes que lanzaba al aire.

_**'ROOOAAAAARRRRR'**_

'('¡YA CÁLLATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ.')' (Advice y Josh)

Con el rugido del berserker me dio el blanco perfecto para atacar.. La boca.. Enterré lo que quedaba de la espada en lo profundo de su garganta.

_**"Crítico x2" -300 HP**_

Con ese ataque el berserker, atacó hacia mi posición y me arrojó lejos.

_**J -225 HP**_

'¡Ahhhhhh!... Gouuu.' (Josh)

_**Joshua Rodríguez. **_

_**HP:**_ 615/1000

_**MP:**_ 750/750

Lo que vi después de ser arrojado lejos fue al berserker intentando quitarse la media espada de su garganta mientras sus movimientos cada vez se hacían más lentos.

_**DS/ -30 HP**_

_**DS/ -20 HP**_

_**DS/ -5 HP**_

_**DS/ -5 HP**_

_**+15,000 Exp**_

_**Misión Completa**_

_***Salvar a la Loba blanca. (COMPLETADO)**_

_**+*Mata al Berserker. (COMPLETADO)**_

_**Recompensas. **_

_**+1500 Exp.**_

_**Nueva aliada: "Mer"**_

_***+Nueva Habilidad: Remuneración de habilidad.**_

Sin ni siquiera un sonido agonizante, el gran cuerpo del berserker cayó al suelo sin vida.

'….Ja ja ja ¡WuuuuuJuuuu! Ja ja ja. ¡Al fin murió! Ja ja ja.' (Josh)

('Hermano, lo logramos ¡Lo logramos!') (Advice)

('¡SIIIII! ¡Joder¡ La primera cosa que me enfrento que conozco de mi mundo y me dejo en este estado… Necesito un buen descanso.') (Josh)

('Pues podrás tomar tu descanso en un rato. Encontré una cueva a unos metros de aquí. Ahí podremos pasar la noche.') (Advice)

'Advice eso es música para mis oídos.. Y que paso con Mer y la loba.' (Josh)

('No te preocupes por ellas, están desatadas por el exceso uso de maná. A excepción de Mer por sus heridas, recobrarán la conciencia mañana por la tarde.') (Advice)

('Muy bien, al llegar a la cueva compraré algo en el sistema para que las ayuden a recuperarse.') (Josh)

Dicho eso y habiendo guardado el cadáver del berserker en el inventario. Cargue a Mer y a la loba blanca y me dirigí a la cueva. A tomar mi merecido descanso.


End file.
